A Short Vacation
by onelongstarrynight
Summary: Oneshot. Feyre, Rhys, Mor and Cassian take a vacation to the mountain cabin, and they end up stuck there because a blizzard arrives. What will four of our favourite immortals get up to while trapped?


**Hi, this is my first fic, so flames are welcome. The characters are a little OOC but I tried my best and I think it still works.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own ACOTAR, ACOMAF or even ACOWAR. they belong to Sarah J. Maas.**

* * *

Upon arriving at the cabin, my eyes wondered to the paintings I did last time, from the Illyrian wings on the wall to the gold framing the window. Finally, I dragged my eyes to the doorway, looking straight into the swirling silver of Amren's eyes, the vivid brown of Mor's, and the hazel eyes of Cassian and Azriel. My own eyes were drawn to the scribbles underneath Cassian and Azriel's eyes. For under Cassian's and Azriel's eyes, poorly drawn moustaches had been painted and I burst out laughing. **  
**

"What are you laughing at?" Rhys purred, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Mor's painting skills. Have you not seen her work?" I replied, sweeping a hand towards the doorway. "Do you not appreciate the effort she put in on getting her frustrations of them out on my work?"

"Of course I do, Feyre darling. But the real question is, does Mor appreciate you laughing at her work?" he replied, moving around me and walking further into the cabin. He headed straight for the counter where food was appearing and took out a pot from the cupboard to make dinner for us.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm a great artist." Mor called from outside, teeth chattering from the cold of the mountains and arms wrapped around herself. She bounded the last few steps outside into the warmth, sighing as the air warmed the cold that had settled into her.

"Oh Mor, you know I love your work, after all my favourite painting here is the one you did." I said, pointing out her stick figure painting. Three of what you could only describe as puffed up, arrogant Illyrians and three figures that looked like herself. And burst out into another fit of laughter, this time Mor joined in along with Rhys, who noticed it for the first time.

"Are we laughing at Rhys and the stupid things he's done again," Cassian said, as he strolled in behind Mor, "because if we are I have a great story about the time we were 14 and he lost a fight with Azriel. He got it into his head that he was so good at fighting that he could beat Azriel blindfolded and with no armour and Azriel decided to humour him and fight. He let Rhys get a few hits in and when Rhys was getting too cocky and letting his guard down, Az started to really fight

Rhys, going all out and he beat Rhys to the ground and started beating the shit out of him. Once the camp lords were done with them Rhys had to go back home to his mother and his mother –"

"I think that's enough Cassian", Rhys glared, his voice strained but his face embarrassed. He had just finished putting all the food in the pot and left it on the stove to cook. "The food will be ready in an hour, I suggest you find something else to amuse you other than embarrassing stories of me. Need I remind you just how many embarrassing stories of you I have Cassian. Anyway, they were laughing at Mor's painting skills, take a look at your picture, Mor decided to make some improvements to it."

Cassian paused as he took in the painting of his detailed eyes and then the scribbled moustache underneath, and bared his teeth, flaring his wings slightly as he growled. Mor just burst out laughing again and Cassian turned his glare towards her. "If you don't stop laughing at me, I might just tell Feyre and Rhys a few stories they haven't heard about you yet. I have some good ones too."

Mor instantly shut up and scowled at Cassian, hissing, "you wouldn't dare. I know more embarrassing stories about you and Azriel than you know of me." And then Mor smirked and turned around, heading to the couch.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting trip."

It has been three days since we arrived at the cabin and two days since a surprise blizzard had arrived. We've been stuck inside the cabin now as Rhys and Mor can't winnow us out because of the no-winnowing ward and no one in their right mind would step out and risk flying.

Everyone was sitting around bored and embarrassed, Mor had accidently walked in on Rhys and I the night before. Mor had gotten worried and was still cautious and suffering from the war and by how close we had gotten to losing Azriel and Cassian, let alone the horrors the King of Hybern put her through. She broke through the wards Rhys set up in our room - to stop Mor and Cassian from hearing us - thinking that we had been attacked as she couldn't sense us in anyway. Once she realised what she walked in on she quickly backed out of the room and went back to hers. Needless to say I wouldn't be looking at her or Cassian today.

Cassian broke the silence that we had been sitting in. "Let's play a game or something, we're stuck here til the blizzard calms down. We may as well do something fun to pass the time." He got up and went to the basement trying to see if there was a game to play in there.

"That's not a bad idea, but I think I'm going to need a drink if I'm playing with you lot." Rhys got up from the couch and moved to the counter where a bottle of wine appeared along with four glasses. He came back to the couch and had just finished pouring when Cassian came back up with a deck of cards.

"This was the only thing I could find that we could play without someone wrecking the game because they're a sore loser", Cassian said, with a pointed look at both Rhys and Mor.

"Hey, it was one time. It's not like your any better either though. Your just as bad, remember the last time you played chess and you narrowly lost," countered Rhys.

"Doesn't matter, I still don't have as bad a reaction to losing as you." He moved to the table shuffling the deck as he went. "Now what game are we playing? Feyre do you know any?" he looked up at me, genuine curiosity showing on his face. It made me happy, knowing that someone was interested in the way humans did things.

I sat there for a few minutes ransacking my brain for any card games I may have played when I was a child. "There is only one game that I can remember, it's called cheat. Do you know it?"

"I think so. You can explain the rules to us and set it up" he said as he handed me the now shuffled deck. They all looked at me expectantly, so I started fixing the deck into four piles making sure there was the right number of cards.

"Rhys, if you don't stop cheating and reading my fucking mind I am going to beat the shit out of you!" Mor yelled, as Rhys called her cheat for the fifth time in a row. Mor looked like she was about to lose it and Cassian looked as though he was getting very annoyed. The wine must have finally gotten to her head.

"I'm not in your head Mor, your just a terrible liar." Rhys teased, which was a bad move as Mor jumped the table and started hitting and clawing at Rhys. Cassian and I jumped up to pull Mor off him. She appeared to calm down so we let go of her, but then as fast as she could, she flipped the table between her and Cassian and I and practically flew towards Rhys, knocking him into the wall, hitting him again and again.

Rhys finally managed to get her off him without hurting her and she finally calmed down. With wide eyes she looked around at the damage she caused, and then she did something that surprised everyone. She laughed.

"Mor? Are you- are you okay?" I said gently. Her laughter didn't stop though and she just laughed harder and soon we all joined her.

"Feyre, can you please add Rhys's eyes to the doorway, please?" Mor begged, still laughing and giving me her best impression of a puppy's eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." I stood up, a little dizzy from all the wine I drank and moved towards the basement and the paints that lived there. While walking up the stair with the tins in my arms, I tripped on my feet and the paints in my arms went flying, splattering Cassian, Rhys, Mor and the wall around them with a rainbow of colours. They were soaked, and when they finally got over their shock and moved, an outline of them revealed itself on the wall. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and soon they joined me.

Mor suddenly shot up and started sprinting to the bathroom. Cassian was quick to understand what Mor was doing and quickly rushed to Rhys and I's room to use our bathroom, as it was the only other one.

Rhys stood up and grabbed my face, tilting my chin up and kissing me, making sure to get paint all over me too. "Rhys, really?"

"What, you love paint. You're the artist here, it's only fair that you get paint on you considering you did this to me." He replied, still holding onto me and wrapping me closer to him.

"Rhys we can't, not after last night."

"Fine, but later."

"Later." I agreed. Cassian then stepped out of our room and I rushed into it, locking the door behind me and not looking back.

I looked out the window, waiting for Rhys to finish in the bath. "Hey, the storm's calmed. We can finally leave."

"Finally, I love you guys but being trapped with you for three days is not fun." Mor said, drying her hair by the fire. Rhys stepped out of our room two minutes later and we made our way outside and past the wards.

"Let's agree to not speak of this incident for at least a hundred years. If Azriel and Amren find out they'll never let us hear the end of it" Rhys said, and we all nodded in agreement. Mor grabbed Cassian and winnowed out, heading back to Velaris. I looked back at the cabin and smiled slightly. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"I think so." Rhys grabbed me tight in his arms and winnowed us into a freefall in Velaris. I then used my powers to make my wings appear while Rhys did the same and we flew to the House of Wind. "Rhys?"

"Yes Feyre?"

"Thanks."


End file.
